


and anchor me back down

by cleverbooty



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, asami is understanding tho, poor korra bby, ptsd korra is canon and ptsd don't stop just because she's in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 23:49:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3097133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cleverbooty/pseuds/cleverbooty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's not much, but. Asami supposes it's all she can do." While sleeping next to Korra, Asami realizes that she's having a nightmare and tries to help out. Korrasami drabble!</p>
            </blockquote>





	and anchor me back down

**Author's Note:**

> title comes from "anchor" by mindy gledhill - a really cute song that i think really fits korrasami tbh.
> 
> just a drabble, but i'm sure that this is something that probably happens to them often!

Sometimes, Asami can feel Korra tense beside her as they lay in bed at night. She'll be awake for just a bit longer than the Avatar – reading up on plans for more Future Industry products, making a quiet phone call to one of her workers that needs her assistance, making sure that Korra gets to sleep alright – awake long enough for Korra to be long asleep, quiet and deep in slumber.

Tonight's one of those nights.

Korra is placid for most of the night; body warm and solid against Asami's back as Asami attempts to try and drift to sleep. Their room is quiet as well, the only light drifting in from the open window – a soft silver trickling against the maroon of their bed sheets.

Asami's just about to drift off into a blissful sleep when, rather suddenly, she feels Korra's body twitch against her back, tensing slightly as the Avatar starts to – very slowly – curl against her back. Korra's arm begins to crawl up against her flak, hitching over it and pulling Asami closer to her.

Asami thinks it's nothing at first, really; it's probably just Korra subconsciously wanting to cuddle with her while she slept. Asami smiles softly, bringing her hand down to intertwine her fingers with Korra's, trying to-

And that's when she hears it; the sharp intake of breath, feels Korra's arm tighten it's hold on Asami's waist and pulls her closer, the other woman burying her face into Asami's hair, softly mumbling something underneath her breath.

Asami hears “poison” and “-not needed anymore” and that's really all she needs to hear in order to understand the situation and the change in Korra's sleep patterns.

Asami frowns, gently moving so that she can turn in Korra's arms, chests now pressed together and Korra's arms tightening even harder on their grip on Asami.

Asami sees the furrow of Korra's brow, the small droplets of sweat that dot her forehead, and Asami can't help but feel her heart _break_ at the sight of it. She understands immediately that a nightmare – another one, the second in a week – has taken hold, filling Korra's head with false fear and anxiety and Asami just. It _hurts_ that she can't do much more for her.

But there's one thing she can do, she supposes; Asami wraps her arms around Korra's body, wrists sliding underneath Korra's tense arms, and pulls her toward her. Korra's shaking slightly, her body fidgeting as Asami tries to bring it close to her.

It's not much, but. Asami supposes it's all she can do.

Korra's body stops shaking after a few moments, the woman sighing as she nuzzles her face into Asami's face, curling into her embrace and resting in her arms.

Just before she drifts off, Asami's sure that she hears a soft _“...I love you._ _”_ underneath Korra's breath.

 


End file.
